


Who will judge me when I am done?

by Madismen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Bazine Netal - Freeform, Birth Control, F/M, Kylo is 38, Leia organa - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of pregnancy-not Rey, No Breeding Kink, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is 16, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, appearances by - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madismen/pseuds/Madismen
Summary: He ignores how different she looks from them, small and soft and fragile, something delicate that he doesn’t have a clue where comes from. Ignores the way she draws people in, their willingness to do whatever to keep her happy. Ignores the feelings pressing on his chest.Buries the truth lurking somewhere far within.It’s fine.They’re fine.They’re fucking perfect.Mom and dad and their beautiful daughter in their wonderful home.It’sperfect.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 254





	Who will judge me when I am done?

**Author's Note:**

> Things are as per usual going to shit all over the world so I wrote 9.4K of mostly porn. Mind the tags, please let me know if you think there is any I should add. 
> 
> To quote Seth Meyers: Stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask, we love you

The number one instinct of an Alpha is to keep an Omega safe. It does not matter if the Omega is a stranger, a friend, family, the urge to keep them safe and happy cancels out all other urges and desires. Although less intense, the instinct also appears in Betas, urging them to give care and comfort to the rare Omega they might meet. 

For family members a heat will drive up the protective instinct to insane levels. Make gladly willing to die if their death would result in the Omega being safe. 

He meets Bazine Netal when they are sophomores. She’s tall and ruthless and every bit as Alpha as him. Everybody, their friends, their families, comments how perfect they are for each other, what a striking couple they make. They make sense, everybody tells them, and Kylo looks at her, and yeah, he’s okay with a future with her. 

He buys a house the summer after their junior year, two hours outside of the city. It’s big, in a nice neighborhood, but old and uncared for. Used to be owned by an old man who outlived his wife by twenty years, who never really learned to take care of herself. The house carries the marks, filled with trash, weird stains, weird smells, the heirs sell it ridiculously cheap, unwilling to deal with the mess. 

Bazine takes one look at it and tells him he’s insane and a gigantic idiot. She has an internship during the summer, a foot in the door at a real job in a fashion magazine. She should have the time of her life in the city, use her little free time to socialize and build her network. 

Instead she gets in the car and drives to see him, stays in his crappy trailer. Spend the little time they have fucking until she has to leave again. 

They spend the summer like that and somehow it works. It’s good. He gets professional help with the electrical and the plumbing. Han and Chewie and Lando occasionally show up, drink beer and help him with the big things. But he does most of the work himself, teaches himself what to do by doing it. It grows slowly, day by day, stripped skeleton formed into something else. 

_Sui generis._

Something more than its parts. 

Lets Bazine see it at the end of the summer, two days before term starts. It’s not quite finished yet. Still unfurnished, rooms need to be painted, the deck stained. He hasn’t touched the yard yet. Lets her wander around, inspect while he hangs in the kitchen and drinks a beer. She finishes, cracks open her own and they stand together and look out the window. 

“Well okay then.”

Graduation is one month away, their wedding three, and there’s two blue lines on a white stick. They sit and look at each other, at the stick, at each other. This wasn’t what either of them had imagined for themselves at this point. A major deviation from all their plans for the future. 

“I want to keep her.”

Bazine’s hands are trembling. He folds his own over them, kisses her temple. 

Fuck their plans. 

“Me too.” 

Bazine is in love with her the second they see a grainy little shadow on the ultrasound. 

He follows when the room is filled with the heartbeat. 

She’s born and she’s perfect. They are perfect. 

She grows, bit by bit, day by day, remains perfect. 

_(He ignores how different she looks from them, small and soft and fragile, something delicate that he doesn’t have a clue where comes from. Ignores the way she draws people in, their willingness to do whatever to keep her happy. Ignores the feelings pressing on his chest. Buries the truth lurking somewhere far within._

_It’s fine._

_They’re fine._

_They’re fucking perfect._

_Mom and dad and their beautiful daughter in their wonderful home._

_It’s perfect.)_

They are perfect until they are not anymore. Until a silent morning spent drinking coffee by the kitchen island is broken up by a terrified cry. 

_“Mom!”_

There are new glands on her wrists, and that is fine, they are scent glands, he has the same himself. The problem, the thing he can’t bring himself to stop staring at, is the gland on her neck. A large patch of skin several tones paler than the rest of her skin, it looks soft and inviting, and he constantly has to remind himself not to touch it. 

_(Has to remind himself that it is not his to touch.)_

Her scent has shifted, become somehow both softer and more intense. It invades the house, sneaks into their bedroom, into their bed. 

He tries not to let it get to him, to remind himself that it’s his daughter he’s smelling. Washes clothes, goes on unnecessarily long runs outside, opens windows. 

It lingers no matter how many windows he opens. 

“After the first year, your heats will regulate themselves, usually come every three months and last less than three days. With suppressant they will probably last an additional day, but you will only have them twice a year.” 

“Why... why can’t I start on that right away?”

Kylo wonders if he has water in his ears, the doctor’s voice seems very far away. Sees Rey next to him, eyes wide and terrified, chewing on her bottom lip as she clutches onto Bazine’s hands. Wonders why he is incapable of comforting his daughter the way he should. 

“I really cannot recommend that, neither will any other doctor you talk to. Your entire system this year is fragile, interfering with it will mostly result in very unpleasant consequences.” 

Rey tears her hands away from Bazine, makes herself into a ball on her chair. 

“I am going to be honest with you and say that this year will be quite hard. Your first heat will come without warning. It might occur tomorrow or in the next three months. We have no way of knowing. After that they will be unpredictable and come frequent, it is unlikely that it will go more than seven weeks between each one. In addition to this they will be quite long, ten days is not unusual.” 

“Isn’t there anything that can be done to help? A… a partner?”

Kylo bites his lip to keep silent, squaches down the urge to bite Bazine’s head off for uttering the words. 

“An Alpha partner would definitely be the most helpful, but I don’t think it will be… suitable for Rey.” 

“Why not?” Rey peeks up from her arms, reeking of misery, of the unknown, of having her entire life steered onto a different path than the one she had expected. “Isn’t that what all Alphas want? _Seeing an Omega through their heat._ It’s a fucking porn category. Why can’t I find one to help me?” 

He counts to ten, very slowly and the back to one. Distances himself mentally from Rey and Bazine and the doctor’s gentle words. 

“It is true that most Alphas would be more than willing to help you Rey. However, Omegas are notoriously picky about their partners, especially young ones. You have presented a good time earlier than usual, and it is… it is unlikely that you will find someone you want to have around while you’re in heat.” 

“So I’m just gonna be miserable for a year, that’s what you’re really saying.” 

“I’m going to put you on birth control, just in case you do find a partner. And even if not, it usually prolongs the time between the heats a little bit.” 

She meets his eyes in the mirror on the way home and he suddenly notices it’s his hoodie she’s wearing. Tears his eyes away from her, knuckles tightening around the steering wheel. 

Reminds himself. 

_Daughter._

_She’s your fucking daughter._

He goes for a run when they come back from the doctor’s office. Sets off on the trail through the woods, and just runs. Runs until there is no more breath left in him, until the scent from the car is completely eliminated from his lungs. Breathes in fresh forest air and refuses to let himself think. 

Rey sits on the front steps when he comes back, head on her knees staring into the forest, airpods in. He slides a hand through her hair when he passes, shuts down the urge to-

The urge to- 

To-

It goes. 

Somehow it goes.

They learn to live in their new world. Rey reeks a little less of misery each day, spends hours on her computer googling her unexpected biology. Finds a little online group of other Omegas, none as young as her, but someone who can help her understand everything. 

She touches her neck a lot, trails unaware fingers over the gland there. A comfort thing he guesses while noticing how she’s growing adverse to other people touching her. Stiffens in the embraces of her friends, flinches when Han comes over for dinner and tries to give her a hug. 

Her personal bubble grows until only him and Bazine are the ones allowed to touch her. Bazine adjusts to it as quickly and naturally as she has to everything else in her life, appearing completely unfazed by the fact that she suddenly has an Omega as a daughter. 

Kylo runs, runs and runs, and whenever he comes back he finds Rey on the steps waiting for him. That’s the only time he allows himself to touch her. Strokes her cheek with his hand while they look at each other. 

It does _nothing_ to him. 

Absolutely _nothing_. 

It goes until the day he gets a phone call from Bazine, telling him that Rey is going into heat, and he needs to come home now. Chews on his cheek on his way home, tension rising in his body and he doesn’t understand how she can sound so. fucking. calm. 

He drives home, head in the clouds, genuinely impressed when arrives safely without crashing the car. Takes one step inside the door and the truth he has been trying to supress crashes into him like a wave. 

Collapses into a chair in the living room, inhales the sweet scent of Omega in heat. Sees Bazine coming towards him and she must be able to see something in his face, halters.

“Kylo? Is everything okay?”

“Rey’s not my fucking daughter is she?” 

He honestly doesn’t know if he’s shouting or not, just knows that Bazine is suddenly staring terrified back at him. Doesn’t give a shit if he’s scaring her or not, struggles to clear the scent drifting down into the living room out of his mind. Grounds himself to the chair, refuses to let himself move an inch. 

“Honey, what are you talking about? Of course she’s your daughter.” He watches the lie spill out of red lips, and he wants to _hurt_ her for it. 

“She can’t be my fucking daughter! Want me to tell you why?” 

“Ky-” 

“First, let's talk about how our fucking _daughter_ somehow presented as an Omega. There’s not an Omega in my family tree for ten generations. From what I know about your family, there hasn’t been one there either. The statistical probability is fucking non-existent.” 

“Please-” 

“Then there’s the fact that she doesn’t look like either of us. Which I made excuses for, since women in my family often are shorter and have brown hair. Although pretty much every single one of them are Alphas.” 

“Let me explain-” 

“But, want to know how I know for certain that Rey isn’t my daughter?” He gets up and starts pacing, a futile attempt to burn off some of the energy. “I know, because all I can think about right now is how much I want to go up there and _fuck her_. I want to bury my cock in her and stay there for a week. I want to fill her up so that every single person in the world knows that she’s _mine_.”

Drags his hands through his hair.

“I’m supposed to protect her and instead I only want to claim her for myself!” 

“I didn’t know! I wanted her to be your daughter!” The admission does him in, falls into one of the sofas and rubs his eyes. Tries to block out the scent that’s only growing stronger, thankful that Rey’s room is far enough away that he can’t hear the sounds she’s undoubtedly producing. 

“Tell me then. Tell me how my life has been a lie for the past sixteen years.” 

He’s never seen Bazine cry, not at her favorite grandmother’s funeral, never. Right now she looks on the verge of it, but they don’t fall as she sits down in the opposite chair. Tall and graceful and everything he thought he loved since his college days. 

Now he doesn’t know anything anymore. It’s cut off from him as if somebody put a pair of scissors to a string. 

“It was that week before finals, we were supposed to go to Boston because I had that interview, but your grandmother got sick and you went to see her instead. Remember?” 

“I remember. She was sick and I wanted you there with me, but you had your interview that we both knew was important. So I told you to go. But then what? You fucked some guy and then you came home and fucked me? 

He can’t look at her. Rubs his eyes and pretends he can’t hear tiny, soft footsteps on the top stair. 

“I don’t have any excuse for it. I wanted to tell you when I came back, but your grandmother had gotten better and you were so happy and it was just _one time_. And then I was pregnant and I couldn’t even imagine that she wasn’t _yours_.”

“ _Daddy-_ ” 

Rey wanders into the living room and she hasn’t called him that in years, since she was seven and wore pink dresses and constantly had bandages on her scrubbed knees. That’s the image he should be thinking about. Rey as a happy girl, playing around, always on the move, on some new adventure. Riding her bike and climbing trees and running around in their backyard. 

_Except-_

Except she’s standing there in one of his jumpers, some old black thing, a hole in the side. Something he keeps around for yard work or house projects. 

She’s completely dwarfed in it, eyes glassy, feverish, somewhere far away and drifting further every second, her thighs shiny with slick. Watches a drop trail down her entire leg, watches it hit the floor and he wonders if it’s going to leave a mark. Wonders how much of her slick would have to drip out of her before the floor’s permanently stained. 

“ _Daddy-_ ” 

_Except-_

Except he wants to force her to her knees and mount her right here, take her on the floor of their living room, cream couches and floor to ceiling windows and fireplace. Let Bazine and the gods and the devil watch, the neighbours too if they happen to pass by. 

Ready to take what is his, fuck everything else. _Daughter_ becomes more meaningless by every breath he takes, by each inhale of Rey’s scent. Gets replaced with _Omega_ , with _m-_ , with _mine_.

“ _Please daddy-_ ”

Did he ever have a chance? Was it always going to end up like this? Could he have done anything differently? 

He could still leave, get in the car and drive far away from here. Clear his head of her scent and find a way in this world where he can still be her _dad_. 

He could. 

He’s strong enough to do it. 

Barely, but it’s enough. 

Still enough of _him_ left to get up and walk away. 

It’s just that he doesn’t want to. 

“You are right about one thing Bazine. Rey is _mine_.”

Leans back on the sofa, spreads his legs. 

“Come here baby. Daddy’s right here.” 

She’s in his lap before he can blink, the weight of her negligent, just a pretty little thing with a dripping little cunt grinding down against his covered cock. His suit pants are definitely going to be permanently stained, 2,000 dollars flying out the window, and he doesn’t care. 

Drags his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs, counts her ribs on the way up and palms her tits, small and perky, hard little nipples pressing against him. 

Glides down her back, fondles her ass, refrains himself from giving it a smack, just to see Rey’s reaction. Time for that later, when he’s buried inside her and taken some of the edge off. 

“I want you gone Bazine, I want you the fuck out of my home.” He’s barely paying attention to her now, too lost in the way Rey buries face into the crook of his neck, the shifting of her hips, the vague purring sound coming from her. Strokes a thumb over her cheekbone and it’s like holding a baby bird, feels like he’s going to crush her if he holds her too tight. 

And yet- 

He knows he won’t. 

Knows that Rey was built for him. 

Built to take everything he’s going to give her. Built to take every inch of his cock, to bear every gram of his body, every touch and bite and kiss. 

“You don’t mean that!” 

“I want you gone, out of this house and then I never want to see you again. I’ll have the divorce papers sent when this is over. I’m even going to be graceful and let you keep the city apartment.” 

“Kylo-” 

“I’m still going to let you see Rey. _You_ are her mother after all, and it’s not her fault that you put us in this mess.” 

He slides a hand in her hair, gently tugs her out from his neck, meets shiny eyes, smiles at the soft _Alpha_ spilling from her lips. Leans down and kisses her, gently gently, until she groans and opens her mouth for him, kisses her harder, his turn to groan when her tongue slips out and meets his. 

Makes eye contact with Bazine as he devours her. Keeps eye contact as he tears himself away from Rey’s mouth. Scrapes his teeth over her jawline and sucks a hickey into her throat. 

Strokes a palm over her cunt, and she’s all smooth and bare and _leaking_ , doesn’t know if he’s doing this right here for Rey’s pleasure or to punish Bazine. 

“In me! _Alpha_ , please, need you in me.”

“Please don’t do this Kylo!” He watches as she’s reduced to begging him, tears finally trailing down her cheeks. “She’s just a baby, my baby.” 

He considers impaling Rey on his cock right here in front of Bazine. Stands up instead, holds her with one arm as the other strokes her back. Rey’s grinding softly against his stomach, completely oblivious to her mother’s presence in the room. 

“It’s already fucking done. Be grateful I’m not making you watch.”

He takes her to the guest room on the second floor, used the least, has the fewest smells clinging to the walls. His bedroom is out of the question and the thought of Rey’s bedroom makes his head spin in confusion. 

She’s tiny beneath him, and it shouldn’t be such a turn on, but it is. He likes how he dwarfs her, one hand spanning her entire rib cage, leans down and sucks on one of her breasts, can fit the entire thing in his mouth. His fingers touch when he closes them around her waist, his hand larger than her face.

He could destroy her, easily. Close his ears, hold her down and make her take _it_. He has more strength in one arm than she has in her entire body, fighting him would be useless. Except he doesn’t need to force her. 

She’s already beneath him, staring up at him with feverish eyes, breathless little sighs leaving her mouth as he explores her body. Presses on her mouth with his thumb, she opens obediently, starts sucking, and he groans. Wonders how much of his cock she can get down her throat, how much he would have to train her before he can knot her mouth. Doesn’t even know if it’s possible. 

That doesn’t matter. He will make it happen sometime anyway. 

Kylo folds himself in half and kisses down to her cunt. She is so wet it’s obscene. Pushes her legs over his shoulders and licks a wide stripe from her ass to her clit. Rey twitches above him, he glances up to see her hiding her face into a pillow, covering her sounds.

Smiles into her folds, sucks hard on her clit and her right leg spasms against his back. Puts one arm across her belly to help keep her still, pushes a finger gently into her. It glides without problem due to the slick, but she’s so very tight, walls twitching and he shows in a second without thinking. 

Hears muffled whimpers, fingers her slowly. Sucks a bruise into her thigh, bites down harshly enough that he hears a shriek. Laps at the bite as he enters a third finger, grinds his cock against the bed as best as he can, aching and ready. Puts his thumb on her clit, fingers her open, ignores his cramping hand. Forces her into a second orgasm, licks the slick leaking around his fingers. 

Gets off her just long enough to remove his clothes. Pulls her by her ankles down to the edge of the bed, lines himself up with her cunt and starts pushing into her. Rey is whining, hips squirming enough for him to put his hands on them and force them still. 

“ _Alpha-_ “

Kylo doesn’t know if she’s begging him to stop or continue, doesn’t think Rey knows either. Continues pushing into her, inch by inch glacially entering her and it is _glorious, heavenly, perfection_. Warm and wet and deliciously tight around him, pushes in the last inches, stops to let her adjust. Stops to admire the dent his cock is making in her stomach. 

It doesn’t make sense that he fits, but he does. Pulls out until just the head remains in her, slides into her again and they both groan. Does it again, and all rational thought about taking it slow, about letting her adjust. It all disappears in a haze. 

Fucks her until she cries, until there are tears leaking from her eyes and her legs quiver around him. She comes and she is so tight around him that he has to stop moving. Thumbs her clit as she shakes, eyes shut, slurred words dropping from her mouth. 

He starts moving again as she calms down and there are cool fingers on his neck tugging him closer, soft lips against his cheek. 

“I need you to come Alpha. Please daddy, please knot me, _daddy_.”

He comes because what kind of Alpha would he be if he didn’t give his Omega what she wanted?

He comes, and for the first time in his life, his knot buries itself right where it belongs; deep inside his Omega’s perfect little cunt. Rey comes again, mouth open in a silent scream, nails digging marks into his neck. Her walls squeeze around him, milks every drop of cum she can get from him. 

Hazel eyes half-lidded as she stares up at him, a silly little smile on her lips. 

“Thank you Alpha.” 

Kylo collapses with a groan into her neck, presses even deeper into her cunt as more cum spurts from him. 

Maneuvers properly onto the bed, holds her under him until his knot softens and he slips out. They lay there breathing each other in for a while, Rey definitely purring underneath him. He strokes a hand over her thigh, her belly, ribs, ends up on her nipples. Spreads his hands properly, teases one with his thumb and the other with his pinky. 

“It tickles.” Lifts his head a little bit, blows cool air at them until Rey shakes with a little laugh. “Stop it daddy.” 

Gets up and settles on top of her thighs, palms both her tits before he twists her nipples with a mean smirk. She whimpers and he bends down to kiss the tip of her nose. 

“Little girls don’t make the rules.” 

Crawls far enough down her body until he can pay proper attention to her tits, small, soft handfuls with pretty pink nipples. Small enough that he can fit an entire one into his mouth. the neglected one warmed by his hand. Plays with them until Rey can’t hold back her moans anymore. 

“Does it still tickle?” 

“No- no Alpha.” 

“No? How does it feel then?”

“Feel- it feels really good.” 

Her legs spread as easily as water when he settles between them to push into her welcoming cunt. Gather her hands in one of his and hold them still above her head. Uses his other hand to continue teasing her nipples, soft caresses and harsh twists intervened, pulls new gasps out of Rey while he moves slowly inside her. 

“I’ll make you feel so good little girl, you just have to listen to daddy.”

Wakes up, room barely lit up by the moon shining in, cock hard and straining. Breaths in the scent surrounding him, Rey slumbers next to him, half on her side, half under him. 

He moves her fully onto her belly, climbs onto her, doesn’t know if he’s doing this for her and for his own pleasure. Thrusts into her, and she’s somehow still tight, despite being fucked for hours, despite that her cunt is a wet mess of slick and cum, despite being knotted repeatedly over the past hours. 

Curls one arm around her waist, presses down on her neck with the other one, and starts fucking her. Harder and rougher than when she was awake and he takes a twisted _pride_ knowing the number of bruises she’s going to have when he’s finished with her. 

She stays asleep somehow, doesn’t really care either way, let’s himself take what he wants. Uses her limp body beneath him as he stares down at the mating gland sitting just under her jawline, red, swollen, begging him for attention. He bends down and licks it, nips it very, _very_ carefully, groans as more slick appears. 

Stills inside her for a bit, sits back on his legs and drags her halfway into his lap. Closes his hands around her waist and drives into her, stares at her cunt stretching around him. Her eyelids twitch sporadically, but other than that she’s perfectly still for him. 

A devastating doll made just for him to use. To bury himself in her perfect cunt again and again, comes with stuttering hips and a snarl, locks his knot in her and lets himself collapse down on her. Lets her bear his full weight for a bit, presses down until she wakes up squirming. 

Slips a finger under them, finds her clit and strokes her into a confused orgasm. Stays like that until his knot eases and he can disentangle himself. Goes to use the bathroom and she’s already asleep by the time he comes back. 

The room is filled with grey light, the soft hour separating the night from the morning. Sheets’ still warm under his hand, but devastatingly empty. Rolls out from the bed, wanders naked through the house following the scent of his little runaway Omega, cock already hardening. 

Finds her on the patio, wrapped in his shirt that’s wrinkled from laying on the floor for two days. 

Slides up behind her and wraps his arms around her, slowly starts unbuttoning the shirt. Turns her around when it’s open, enjoys the sight of her covered in both his clothing and his marks. Twists a nipple until she gasps, runs a finger between her folds, feeds her the cum clinging to it.

“You left.” 

“I’m sorry daddy.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll show you how you can apologize.” 

He puts a hand on her shoulder, barely has to press before she sinks to her knees, looks up at him with parted lips. Closes his fist around his cock, hard and angry, presses it against her lips until she fully opens her mouth. Gives her just the head, Rey instinctively knows what to do, braces her hands against his thighs, closes her mouth and sucks softly. 

It’s not an ideal spot to teach her how to give a blowjob. They should be in bed, a soft space where she could take her time and experiment. Not out here where her knees are going to bruise and his first concern is how much of his cock he can get down her throat before she chokes. 

Holds back in the beginning, makes himself not just hold her head still and force himself down her throat. Let her be gentle and take her time, figure out how to cover her teeth, moan when she licks a stripe up the vein at the back. Looks up at the sky as she figures out how to take a little more and a little more of him into her mouth. 

Almost growls in warning when she removes herself, pets her when she puts a hand on the base and gently suckles at his balls. A frustrated wrinkle between her eyebrows when she can only fit one in her mouth at the same time. Leaves his balls and starts licking at the head again. 

Slides his hand into her hair and tugs her off his cock with a groan. Studies her face a little bit, mouth open and welcoming, before he forces her halfway down his cock. Just far enough that he can see a little bulge. 

Keeps her head still as he gently fucks her mouth, enjoys every single involuntary sound that slips out. Lets himself use her, just a bit. Fucks into her mouth and there are tears and drool and not a single complaint. Just a soft girl taking what he gives her and he could come like this. 

Could easily come down her throat and make her swallow every single drop. 

Pulls out of her mouth instead, wants to come somewhere else. Looks down at her, pink tongue just poking out between her lips, eyes shiny. Tightens the hand in her hair further, yanks her head a little. 

“If you ever leave like that again I’ll fucking chain you to the bed. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He’s met Omegas before, not many, but enough. They have all smelled wonderful, but the thought of touching them, of giving them orders, telling them what to do? Even the very idea of it had felt _wrong_. 

With Rey it feels natural, as easy as breathing. She belongs to him, was made for him, for his pleasure. Was built to take every little bread crumb he deems to her worthy of, to say thank you and beg for more. 

So instead of taking her back inside he turns her around, kneels down behind her. Puts a hand on her neck until she softly yields, head pressed against the deck. Holds Rey's hands in one of his, the other tight around her hip. Keeps her still as he slides in, enjoys her submission. 

Fucks her with a rough pace into the wood, looks up into the yard and he wants somebody to come. Wants somebody to come so he can show the Omega that has decided to submit him and only to him. Wants them to hear her cries, see how her cunt swallows him up. Wants them to see how she is _his_. 

Plasters himself over her back and drives into her, cock shiny with her slick. Knots her out in the open, wards off the morning chill with his hands; arms, shoulders, back, ass, legs, feet. Over and over again. Memorizes her body with his palms. 

Presses a kiss to her shoulder blade as his knot loosens. 

He carries her into the shower afterwards. Washes her while she leans against the tile on wobbly legs. Uses the guest products on her, keeps a snarl in at the unfamiliar smell coating her. Gets on his knees behind her, holds her steady while he licks his cum out of her. 

Rey presses her head against the tile and comes with a high whine. Spins her around, one leg over his shoulder, nose bumping against her clit. Enjoys the warm water crashing down on his back and the soft girl in his hands. 

Licks another orgasm out of her and then another until ineffective hands tugs at his hair. 

“Too much daddy, please Alpha…” 

Stands up, lifts her up in his arms and wraps her legs around him. Slides inside her and defiles the hole he just licked clean. 

The minutes blur into hours, blur into days. 

Rey becomes lethargic and pliable in his hands, sometimes she doesn’t even feel entirely present in the bed. Like she’s somewhere far away where he can’t follow no matter how hard he tries. 

Wishes he could peak inside her skull and see where she is when she isn’t with him. 

But if he tries to pull away, if he tries to stop touching her or to give her a break from his constant touching, she cries and clings onto him with sharp nails. 

Kylo, on the other hand, has never felt better, like all the energy draining from Rey’s body is channeled directly into his. It’s like he’s constantly mid-exercise, never tiring, constantly stimulated by the scent pouring from the gland on her neck. 

It is unlike anything he has ever experienced before, like something ancient is waking in him. 

Carries her down to the kitchen, puts her on the kitchen island as he makes food. Chicken, rice, vegetables, something to fill up his stomach, Rey wrinkles her nose at the sight. Shakes her head at him in dismay when he offers her an apple slice while he waits for it to cook. 

He eats standing up while she stares at him. Shifts her hips, thighs already stained with slick even though he made her shower less than an hour ago. Her arousal penetrates the air, the smell enough to make him hard. 

“Alpha-” 

“I’m eating.” 

She pouts at him, lower lip wobbly and shiny tears in her eyes. He still doesn’t bug, eats calmly away at his food, ignores her. Ignores how his cock strains against his sweats, he still has some manners left. 

Rey, on the other hand, does not. He watches as she slides off the island, thinking she will simply wait for him in the living room. Watches with alarm as she instead turns around, gets on the tips of her toes and stretches over the island, cunt perfectly on display for him. Looks over her shoulder at him, lip still wobbling. 

“Alpha _please-_ ” 

Nobody can fault him for not managing to keep his composure. Kylo’s in her without a second thought, a breathless gasp escaping her. Grips her hips and slides into her in one single thrust, slaps her ass, _one time, two times, three times_ before he starts to move. 

“Had to be a brat didn’t you? Couldn’t just wait five minutes for me to finish eating?” He doesn’t get a reply other than Rey closing her eyes and smiling into the stone. “Needy little girl.” 

Pulls her off her toes, holds most of her weight in his hands. Barely takes minutes before she spirals into an orgasm, legs knocking against the counter. Leans down and presses his chest against her back, needs more skin contact. Slows his pace, kisses her shoulder, her cheek, sinks into the feeling of _her_.

“It’s okay, daddy will give you what you need.” 

Thinks he can feel her nod against him, barely moving, just grinds his cock against her as he listens to her breathing. Swallows up every whimper that escapes her, sink deeper and deeper into the thing growing between them. 

She comes bent over the kitchen island. He follows. 

Like he always does. 

Finishes his food still tied to her.

On day five Rey slumbers on his chest while he’s soft inside her, and Kylo finds himself smiling at the ceiling. Feels ridiculously happy all of a sudden, tightens his arms around Rey and kisses her forehead, again and again. 

“Wake up little girl, let me look at you.”

Rey wakes, cloudy confused eyes meeting his and he grins at her. She sits up in his lap and the small rocking motion is enough for his cock to start to grow hard again. She stretches, combs a hand through her hair, the motion showing of her tits in a spectacular way. 

He’s fully hard inside her now and her interest is obvious, rocks her hips experimentally against him. Kylo buries deeper into the pillows, puts his arms behind his head. 

“Think you can get yourself off for once?” 

She narrows her eyes at him, positions her legs better against the bed, shifts her hips just enough to get some friction, a small moan escaping through her lips. He lays back and enjoys the sight of her, the feel of her warm cunt around him, her tits moving and his only regret is that he can’t lick them in this position. 

Her movements are clumsy at start, body not used to moving in this way, but she slaps his hand away when he tries to help her. His cock slips out of her a couple of times and the disgruntled growl that follows is adorable. 

It doesn’t take a long time however before she figures out her rhythm. Leans her arms against his chest to help her keep her balance, learns how to ride him so that her clit can grind against his stomach. Her eyes close completely and as her mouth opens he slides two fingers into it. Groans when she twirls her tongue around and starts to suck. 

“Good Omega.”

Looks at her as the rain platters against the window, dark clouds shutting the world out until it’s just the two of them left. Reaches up and tucks strands of loose hair behind her ear. Rey opens her eyes, meets his gaze and he can’t look away. Time slows down around them, a feeling of sinking deep under water. 

She comes with a gasp and Kylo tears his fingers out of her mouth, flips her beneath him. Places her left leg over his hip and takes over. Holds her gaze as he fucks her. 

Buries his face in her shoulder when he comes, warmth spreading through him. 

It feels- 

Fucking biblical. 

It takes seven days before her heat even begins to wane, Rey is barely conscious by that point, a limp mess that whines for him whenever he is not touching her. He sits her in his lap, forces her to eat pieces of fruit and drink sips of water, doesn’t let her have what she wants before he’s satisfied. 

_(Omega-_

_Good girl, there you are-_

_One more bite, do as you’re told-_

_Shhh, quiet down, I’m gonna give you what you want now-_

_Gonna knot you, wanna feel you come around me, right now Rey, want you to come right now-)_

It continues to burn in her, just different now. No longer the raging inferno of the previous days, but glowing embers just as capable of destroying their surroundings. 

Time slows down around them, shuts off the outside world completely, just the two of them in their own bubble. Alpha and Omega, they way it has always meant to be. Kylo spends more time inside her than not the last days, arranges her on her belly the way he wants, left side of her neck facing up so he can always see her mating gland. 

He doesn’t touch it, doesn’t even let himself lick it like he did in the beginning. Just stares down at it as he slowly rocks himself deeper and deeper into Rey. Stares at it as she writhes beneath him, voice quieter, limbs seemingly filled with lead, heavy in hands in a way she’s never been before. 

Takes his time with her, lets her orgasms swell and rise in her before he lets them crash over her body. His knots last longer, ties him to her for more than an hour before he can slip loose. Spends the time tied to her in an unfamiliar haze. 

It feels like something inside him is changing. 

Like something is being pulled out of his body, out of his mind, soul. His chest feels emptier, an open space with something missing, just waiting for something to pour back into it. 

The sun is setting on them, it’s day nine and her ass is in the air. Kylo’s driving into her with long, hard thrusts, when he finally hears the words he didn’t even know he had been waiting for. 

“Bite me, _Alpha please_ , need you to bite me.” 

He stops deep inside her, smacks her ass when she instantly starts squirming. Takes a moment to comprehend the meaning of her words. Groans as they sink in, starts thrusting again, shuses the whining Omega beneath him. 

“Alpha, please please ple-” 

Nips at her throat in warning, just under the skin he’s going to bite soon. 

“Quiet now, gonna bite you, don’t be a brat.”

Rey hides her face into the mattress, tears flowing down her cheeks and he bends and licks them up. 

“Gonna bite you and make you _mine_. That’s what you want isn’t it? To be mine?” She nods, at least he thinks she does, it’s difficult to focus his eyes, an odd ringing in his ears. “Need you to come first, can you do that for me?” 

She shakes her head in denial, refusal, hips confusedly twitching against him.

“It’s too much daddy, please just bite me!”

He bites her shoulder, a pale imitation of what they both want. Rey’s shaking her head, openly crying now, body tense, tight, in need of something only Kylo can give her. Strokes her cheek, wipes away tears and wet strands of hair.

“ _Please daddy-_ ” 

“I’m not gonna bite you without a knot in you little girl, and I’m not gonna come until you do. So if you really want me to mate you, you need to be good and come on your Alpha’s cock.” 

He could take pity on her, put a finger on her clit and help her along as he has been doing since he started fucking her. But this time that doesn’t feel right. This time he needs her to come just from his cock and his body around her. Suckles under her jaw, just above the skin he actually wants. 

“I know it’s hard, I know. But you just need to come one last time, come one last time for daddy, I know you can do it.”

“ _I ca- I can- I can’t dadd-_ ”

Her voice breaks as the orgasm tears through her, and Kylo instantly follows. Pulls her hips into him as he pushes his cock as far into her as he can. Knots her in place as he flattens her to the bed and finally sinks his teeth into the gland he has been looking at for months now. 

“ _Thank you Alpha, thank you, thank you-_ ”

Rey goes limp beneath him, body depleted of energy. Kylo pants through his nose, cums and cums and cums, until there is nothing left but the feeling of her walls rhythmically tightening around him. Keeps his teeth pressed into her throat, bites until he can taste blood in his mouth. 

Bites a little harder. 

His Omega whines beneath him, laces his fingers through hers in comfort, but doesn’t let up. 

He bites until she is softly asleep underneath him. 

Holds the bite until his knot loosens after hours, only then does he remove his teeth from her neck. Turns them over on their sides, cock and cum sliding out of her, as he stares into the dark and licks the blood. 

The hole in his chest starts to fill up. 

Kylo slides into her on the morning of the tenth day, knows that it is at long last over. Takes her on her back one final time, enjoys her smiling sleepily up at him. Folds in half so he can softly suck on her nipples while he moves in her. Presses his ear to her chest, loosens himself a little in the sound of her heartbeat. 

Wonders briefly how she isn’t an oversensitive mess by now. Grateful still for the little time they have left, takes her as gently as he can. Lulls her into one orgasm then another, holds off on his own, doesn’t want it to end just yet. Closes his hand around her neck, strokes carefully over the mess he made of her gland. 

Rey winds her arms around his neck, whispers in his ear. “ _Come now Alpha._ ” 

He does, pushes his knot into her one final time, pants into the pillow beside her ear. 

They lay in bed for hours, not sleeping, but not speaking either. The sun reaches and passes the highest point in the sky, the sunbeams making strange shadows appear on the floor. Rey’s eyes turn less and less hazy, like she’s landing in pieces back in her body. 

It feels intrusive to watch, but he is incapable of tearing himself away from her. Strokes her hair and memorizes every inch of her. It feels like an ending, and yet- 

_Not_. 

“I want a bath.”

Slides the sponge softly over her abused cunt, and- 

“ _Daddy_.” 

She’s been whimpering that word into his ear for ten days, a constant chant along with Alpha and please. He should be used to hearing it from her by now. Except hearing her panting it, mind delirious and heat-altered, is different than the soft whisper it is now. 

Meets her eyes, doesn’t understand how she can sit so calmly and just look at him. Wet strands of hair framing her lovely face, so beautiful that it frightens him. 

_Daughter_ suddenly come rushing back into his mind. 

Shoots upwards, drops the sponge, stares down at her. Needs to vomit or pass out. Need to undress and climb in the bath with her, to wash her, to defile her, both options equally good. 

_Daughter, daughter, daughter_. 

He does something he has never done before in all his life. 

Flees. 

He goes to his parents’ house because even as a grown man he’s a mama’s boy at heart. At least that's what Bazine used to say. 

Han is out and perhaps that is for the best. Sits in front of his mother and tells her with as little detail as possible exactly what has happened in the past ten days. Hides his face in his fingers and speaks in the gap between them. 

Leia sits still and listens to him with a little smile, the disgust he expects never showing up. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m thirty-eight and mated my sixteen year old daughter! Of course I’m not okay! It’s a fucking disaster.” 

“Are you worried about being too old for her?” 

“That is one of my last concerns, but yes, that too.” 

“You’re about as pureblooded Alpha as it gets, you’ve barely started your prime years. You don’t need to worry about that. And she’s not really your daughter is she? Not in the way that counts.”

“ _Not in a way that counts?!_ I changed her fucking diapers, taught her to walk, speak, braided her hair for her first day of school. How the hell does that not count?” 

His head thumps against the table with the dramatics reserved for the overly dramatic teenager he was. Tries to reconcile the image of the girl missing two front teeth with the girl he left in the tub. 

The girl he has spent the last ten days fucking into a bed in the house he used to share with the woman that was his wife. 

“Of course it counts sweetheart. It counts, just not in the way you are worried about.” 

“What I’m I even going to tell people? _My daughter isn’t biologically my daughter after all so I just fucked her the first chance I got!_ ” 

“You let me worry about telling people, I got this. Nobody’s going to think twice about seeing you two together.” 

“And what the fuck do I do?” 

He stares at his mother, the one person in his life who has always had an answer for him. Leia looks back at him, not an ounce of the disgust he had been expecting present. 

“You go home to your perfect house and your pretty mate and make sure she lives the happiest life you can give her.” 

He doesn’t go home. Gets in the car and tells the computer to take him to Hux’ place. Hux takes one look at him and sends him to bed. Tells him they’ll talk in the morning. 

Sleep takes time before it comes. Lies with open eyes in the dark room, tries not to think about the thing that is so obviously missing. 

It feels like a situation that requires leather chairs in a dim smoky room and glasses of whiskey. 

Instead Kylo finds himself in a patio chair, the sun looking down at him. Some colorful drink with an umbrella and a pineapple slice showed in his hand.

It is completely ridiculous. 

Drinks the entire thing anyways as he tells Hux about the situation, adds a bit more detail than in his conversation with his mother. 

“Was it consensual?” 

He thinks about how _she_ came to him, the happy purring when he held her, how she clinged to him, the begging, the little corner carved out in his head for her now. Most of all about the look she gave him sitting there in the bathtub, finally back in control of herself. 

There was no anger there, no fear, just want and love. 

“Yes.”

“Did she at any point say anything to _make_ you stop.” 

That little voice Omegas have, their final line of defence in a world made up of people stronger than them. That little voice that will make any of them stop like somebody erected an invisible wall in front of them. 

“ _No_ \- I, no, never.” 

“Then what exactly is the problem?”

“You mean what is my problem with me fucking the sixteen year old girl I’ve until quite recently thought was my biological daughter? Why is everybody so fucking calm about this?!”

“Because Alpha and Omega dynamics don’t work like that and you know it. The fact that you mated her? That’s the reason we are so calm. Even Alphas who somehow manage to force themselves on an unwilling partner don’t do that.”

Kylo rubs at a spot on the table, a leftover from something sticky. 

“So because I mated her everything is suddenly okay?”

“To put it simply, yes. That bond is forever, there’s no undoing it. Would it have been better if your... situation had been a bit different? Also yes. But she picked _you_.” 

Hux looks away and despite his face being perfectly neutral Kylo can smell the jealousy wafting off him. 

“An Omega picked you to mate with, you know as well as me how fucking rare that is. It’s- it’s the dream we don’t even allow ourselves to have anymore because it’s so unlikely for it to happen.” 

He stares at his best friend, knows Hux is only speaking truths. If somebody had told him at twenty that he one day would have an Omega mate he would have laughed in their face. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“ _Don’t_! Don’t be sorry, I am happy for you Kylo, I really am. Just don’t forget how astronomically lucky you are.” 

There is a little voice in the back of his head. 

_Come back._

_I miss you._

_Come home._

He drives home, mouth filled with cotton, mind churning, somehow finds himself parking the car in the garage as the sun starts to set instead of crashing it in a ditch. Enters the house, a breeze running through it, every window he walks by opened wide. 

Finds Rey on the kitchen bench, eating raspberries in a little dress with buttons on the front, the hem riding short, showing off her legs decorated with his hand prints. Knows that her hips are the same, that her ass must still be red, that her breasts are covered in hickeys that inch up her entire throat. 

_(He doesn’t think about how he had her bent over that exact spot a couple of days earlier.)_

Her hair is in a high ponytail showing off her throat and the bite mark that’s already scarring. It speaks volumes, and there’s no coming back from this. Rey’s claimed, thoroughly, no Alpha will ever look at her the wrong way. She could be in mid-heat and her scent would still tell them to stay the fuck away.

He could leave her alone for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t change a single thing. 

She’s _his._

Thoroughly. 

Absolutely. 

A bond tighter than any piece of paper. There’s no state or government that would ever dream of separating them. 

Neither of them move, just look at each other as Rey eats away at her bowl of raspberries. 

Lips staining red. 

She hops off the bench, leaves the room silently and Kylo follows. What else is he to do? 

Follows her through the house, idly notices brown moving boxes scattered randomly around. Follows her up to his bedroom, the hallway outside lined with every single suitcase they own. The bed’s been freshly made, dressed in new sheets he got a couple of days before this mess started. 

They’ve never been opened before. No smell staining them. 

She sits herself on the edge of the bed, legs open in invitation and he doesn’t have a chance against her. Steps between them, presses his forehead against hers when her hands slide into his hair and pulls him down to her. Closes his eyes and _breathes_ her in. Cool fingers brush against his cheek and he wants to cry. 

“I packed mom’s things. But I’m staying. Here. With you. The way we’re meant to be.” 

He nods against her because the idea of sending her away is physically painful. It would be easier to crack open his chest and try to dig her out that way. Dig her out from between his ribs, 

He nods and then there are soft lips against his, moving carefully and he realizes that he barely kissed her after that first day. Kissed her everywhere, but barely her mouth and that feels like a crime. Loses himself in her mouth, ravenously hungry for her even though he’s barely been away from her for a day. 

Rey tugs at his shirt and he tears himself away just long enough to pull it off. Reclaims her lips while attempting to open the buttons on her dress, fingers too big, too clumsy. Grabs at it instead till he can hear something rip and his fingers once again coast over soft skin. 

A smile against his lips, sharp teeth nipping at the bottom one. 

“I liked that dress.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Swallows whatever reply she had, pulls her closer to him, grinds his still clothed cock against her cunt. Teases her tongue with his, wishes he could devour her whole. 

A hand trails down his stomach, pushes down into his sweats and takes out his cock. Kylo’s already weepingly hard in her hand. Grips one hand around her throat, keeps kissing her, pulls her even closer to him with the other. Lines himself up and starts pushing, _slowly_. 

Rey’s somehow even tighter now, no heat coursing through her body helping her accept his cock. He’s careful, an inch and then a break. Swallows every painful little sound she makes, tilts her hips to make her take him easier. Presses all the way in and pauses, waits until the nails digging into his shoulders relaxes. 

Holds her tight to him as he gently fucks her. It’s the same, yet different. Tears himself away from her lips for long enough to meet her eyes. Feels genuine surprise when the eyes he meets are clear and focused instead of glazed over. 

“Daddy.”

She smiles as she comes, arms winding around his neck as he moves in her. 

“Daddy.”

He thrusts into her one final time, knot locking in place as he listens to her panting in his ear. Feels fucking holy, wonders if this is what it’s like to be a god, to have a worshipper kneeling before you. 

“ _Daddy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Madismen)
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
